Berserkers: Kakashi's afterlife
by tamoranarutoholic
Summary: This is the first installment, there will be more chaps. and more naruto charactors as the story progresses. Sry I cant summarize. MAJOR AU lots of OC . Look inside story is better than the summary I swear. R&R and i will adore you for all eternity


Berserkers First Installment

They call them monstrosities; they say they would sooner eat their wounded then try to help. They say they shouldn't be considered human. Well, they aren't human, they are the lost species… they are the Berserkers!

On a different planet with seven moons in the far future, mankind has changed to the weapons of old with the technology of new. They have taken control of half of this new planet. Now these new settlers are setting their sights on the other side… the berserker's land. But this story isn't about them… it's about the Berserkers, the ones whom are being attacked.

The Berserkers have seven cities: The City of Flame, The City of Water, The City of Earth, The City of Wind, The City of Shadows, The City of Light, and The Great City. There were seven warriors, one from each city. All seven warriors were brothers, put into separate towns at birth, by the Great Shaman who foresaw the coming threat to his people. The two eldest of the seven brothers died in a pervious hunting trip when settlers ambushed them.

Zow, the strongest and oldest, 22years, came from The City of Shadows. The weapon he wields is a mighty battle-axe dubbed Adune. Korosu. The wisest of all the brothers, (who is 20 years old) came from The City of Flame. The weapons he wields are the brother and sister blades Yin and Yang. Zero the fastest of the brothers, 20years, came from The City of Light. He wields the double bladed staff called Taroso. Shou the biggest of the brothers is 17years, he hails from The City of Earth. He wields the great sword Kenshido. 15 year old, Nivawk, the trickiest, most destructive, and the youngest of the brothers, comes from The Great City. The weapons he use are his bow named Zen, kunai, shirking, and other throwing weapons.

"Sir…why did we have to go into this cursed forest?"

"Because, the King said so… now watch out for those THINGS!"

"I've heard stories…they call themselves berserkers, they're the native people on this planet."

"I heard they're demons, you never know where they are." One of the other settlers mumbled.

In the branches of a high tree over the troop of "settlers" sit the five warriors listening in on the conversation.

"Zow?"

"Yes Nivawk?"

"Maybe we should show them just how powerful we really are?"

"Hmm…well you can you're the smallest, you can sneak around." Zow mumbled. Nivawk was already stringing his bow. He took aim at the leader of the troop of settlers, and then sent a dozen arrows at him in one shot, six of which landed in the leader.

All the settlers scattered and pulled out their weapons, Hi-tech versions of 18th century rifles.

"Damn it Nivawk why do you always have to screw with the invaders!" yelled Zow. "Don't worry big brother…ill take care of it." Nivawk said as he pulled a facemask over his mouth and nose. His eyes started to glow white then dropped from the branch holding several kunai.

Nivawk landed right where the leader lay dead, two arrows to the head and four to the chest. One of the settlers jumped out and started shooting at Nivawk, yelling "DIE YOU DEMON!" All Nivawk did was throw a kunai at his forehead. The settler fell backwards and the kunai exploded in his chest. The other settlers jumped out of their hiding places and fired upon Nivawk.

"Wow… Nivawk is an idiot; he didn't take into consideration the invader's numbers…"

"Ohhh shut up Korosu." Mumbled shou, "it'll be interesting to see how little brother gets outta this one."

Nivawk kept throwing his exploding kunai at the settlers. Only a few actually made contact with settlers but the blast radius took out those near anyone actually hit.

After ten minutes of jumping around, and throwing explosive kunai he finally killed all the settlers…but one, the one that had questioned his reasons for being there. Nivawk walked up to the horrified man,

"Hello foolish mortal."

GULP

"W…wh…why did you do this to us?" stuttered the man.

"…You dare to invade our lands, therefore you must be punished! But since it wasn't your fault…I will honor you by killing you with one of the ancient arts." Nivawk said while pulling out a glowing rock from a pouch he'd been carrying.

"WHAT?" screamed the horrified man. Nivawk placed the glowing rock onto the man's forehead and said,

"May the ancestors look kindly upon you." The stone glowed red and the man turned to dust.

Nivawk's brothers dropped from the trees and landed beside him.

"Nivawk… we have to stop these invaders." Shou mumbled.

"They have taken two of our brothers and destroyed four of our cities!" Zero roared.

"We return to The Great City my little brother…" added Zow mumbling as usual. They all agreed and headed back home.


End file.
